


A Desperate Kind of Charm

by perfumeofsighs



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angel Reyes has a big dick and no one is surprised, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, EZ Reyes is good with his mouth, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs
Summary: Melissa (Mel) feels a strong connection with Ezekiel Reyes until she meets an unruly bar patron who makes her question her choices.(This is a story that sets up the background of how Mel came to meet EZ and Angel. This is a standalone fic that shouldn’t be read with my Breakfast series although it is the same OFC. *Notes, summary, and tags may change as the story progresses.)





	1. The Real Kind of Sugar

I cranked the AC to the highest dial as Frank yelled for me to keep the car running.   


“Papa doesn’t want you going inside so just stay in the car and study, Melissa.”

  
I mumbled under my breath about how it was pretty hard to focus in this sweatbox, but Frank just ignored me. It didn’t matter that I was older than my cousin, but Frank still felt like he could boss me around. _ It’s fine. This is only temporary _ , I reminded myself. _ Tiyo will be back on his feet, I’ll finish my teaching assignment and my Masters degree, and I’ll be out of Santo Padre forever. _ I returned to my book while Frank unloaded the liquor and beverages from the back of the truck.   
  


_ Knock, knock! _   


Two sharp raps on the driver’s side startled me and I quickly rolled down the window.   


“Hi.”  
  


“Hi.” I responded.   


“I’m EZ,” the man said wiping his hand on his jeans, and reaching into the car to shake mine. His hand was large and rough but his handshake was friendly and firm. Just like the way they teach you to greet yourself at a job interview. His demeanor didn’t match his rugged exterior at all.  


“I’m Mel.”   


“It’s really hot out here. You sure you don’t want to go inside?” He asked, squinting into the sun.

  
“I’m fine. Gotta keep the car running or this engine might not start up again,” I laughed. _ He’s very sweet, I thought.  
_

“Yeah, I hear you. We fix cars sometimes too, so if you ever want to bring the truck around… I could check under the hood,” he offered.   


“Thanks. I’ll have to ask my uncle.” I rolled my eyes. “Sorry, that sounds so stupid, like I have to ask my family’s permission but it’s their truck and I’m just the driver.”  


EZ peered inside and saw the book on my lap. “What are you reading?”  
  
  
“It’s a book about pedagogy,” I shrugged. “It’s homework. I’m a student teacher and I’m trying to finish my masters degree.”   


“That’s incredible,” he said as he leaned against the door. “Where do you teach?”  


“Over at Santo Padre High School? I teach English.”  


“No kidding, I went to that school! Is… uh. Ms. Pearson still there?”  
  


“Yes,” I laughed. “But uh.. Isn’t she kind of…a… ?” I searched for the words so as not to be indelicate.  


“A dirty old lady? Yeah, she is. I’m surprised she hasn’t been fired yet.”   


He laughed and asked more questions about me. His smile was so warm and welcoming, something I hadn’t experienced in a while. EZ rested against the window frame and I tried not to stare at the ridges of veins running across his big, muscular arms. I didn’t make too many friends or date much since moving back to Santo Padre, and it felt good to laugh with an attractive man.  
  


“Prospect!” A voice boomed from the distance.   


“You finish detailing my bike?”  


“I’ll get right on it, Bishop,” EZ answered. He smiled apologetically at me. “Break time’s over. It was nice talking to you, Mel.”  
  


“You, too.”   


I watched him stride back to the row of motorcycles. EZ pulled a rag out of his back pocket and began carefully polishing the chrome.   


I attempted to return my attention to the book in front of me, but discovered it was no longer the intrepid heat that was bothering me now. I snuck small glances at Ezekiel.   
  


Frank yanked open the passenger door.   


“Who were you talking to? I saw you from the window.”  


“No one. Just one of the bikers. It’s nothing,” I shrugged.  
  


“Listen, Melissa. The MC is our biggest customer but it’s not a good idea to get involved with these people.”   


“He was just being friendly, Frank. Stop overreacting,” I looked over to the bikes and saw that Ezekiel was gone.  
  


“They are wrapped up in some shady business. Just keep your distance, okay?”  


I half nodded at Frank and began to shift the truck into gear.   


“Mel! Wait!” I saw EZ rushing up from the side view mirror. He was holding two coke bottles.  
  
  
“It’s hot out here. You should both drink something cold,” he said, holding the bottles in one hand and snapping the caps off easily with a hiss.  


“It’s the kind with the real sugar,” he winked.   


“Thanks, EZ.”   


I gulped my coke while out of the corner of my eye I saw Frank glaring at me.

* * *

Frank didn’t mention EZ to Tiyo and so I didn’t have to come up with an excuse.

  
It hasn’t been easy coming back here. Most of the friends I grew up with were either smart enough to move away for better job opportunities, or moved away to start families. No one stays in Santo Padre unless there’s no place left to go.

  
When Tiyo called me and asked me to help him and Frank with the family business, I felt guilty hesitating. That man raised me like his own daughter. 

  
“We are so proud of you, Melissa and I hate to ask you to do this.” Tiyo coughed into the receiver.  
  
  
Could you put your studies on hold? Just temporarily? Until I get back on my feet?  
  
  
“Of course, I’ll come back, Tiyo.”   


So I left my life at UC Irvine and found a temporary job as a student teacher in the local high school. I moved back into my old room, and I have made exactly one new friend since arriving here three months ago, and now possibly two if I can count EZ.   


Not exactly the way I saw my life going.  


Bzz Bzz.. My phone lit up. It was Rosie, a student teacher from work.  


_ Let’s hit the bars tonight Mel and blow off some steam. _

  
That sounded like a good idea. 

* * *

“Your Tiyo let you go out wearing that?” Rosie said incredulously as she threw back a shot of tequila.   


“I’m a grown ass woman. I can wear what I want… and he was asleep when I left. Frank wasn’t home either.”   
  


I fidgeted in my best sundress. “It’s not too slutty, right?”  
  
  
“Nuh uh,” Rosie replied sucking on a lime. “I never know if I’m supposed to suck the lime first and then do the shot or if it’s the other way around. Guess I need to try it again.” 

  
“Pace yourself, girl!” I laughed. 

  
I told Rosie about EZ on the way to the bar.

  
“So what are you going to do about it?” She asked. 

  
“What do you mean?

  
“Mel, we haven’t known each other that long but this is the first time you’ve ever sounded excited about anything or anyone. And your face turns red when you talk about him.” She said, poking me in the side.

  
“Ouch. I do not turn red.” 

  
“Also, he offered to check under your hood.” She stifled a drunken giggle. “YOUR HOOD.”

  
“What are we twelve? He was talking about the car!” 

  
“Sure, he was.”

  
Rosie and I did a few more shots and she continued her goodhearted ribbing at my expense when a growing plume of smoke interrupted our laughter. I coughed violently and noticed it was coming from trio of men standing a few feet away. I stumbled over and tapped the tall one on the shoulder.

  
“Excuse me, you can’t smoke in here.” I said defiantly. 

  
All that tequila was making me stupidly bold. These guys were intimidating looking.   


He turned, cocked an eyebrow and promptly ignored me, which only made me more irrationally mad.   


I poked him harder in the shoulder. “Don’t ignore me! California law says you can’t smoke in here… dickhead.”  


His friends snickered and watched this scene unfold.

  
The tall man’s eyes went wide. “Owww, what the fuck. What are you the ordinance police? If you’re gonna write me a ticket you better get my name right. A-N-G-E-L. Not 'dickhead' ”

  
I went to poke him again, and he grabbed me by the wrist.

  
“Okay that’s it, let’s go.”


	2. Guess I'm feeling chivalrous tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel's new friend Angel takes her someplace special.

Here’s the thing about bad tequila. You don’t feel any of it, even as it burns down your throat. Enough lime and salt will make anything go down easily anyway. But when the drunken stupor hits you, it does it all at once. 

  
“Stand right here. Do not move. Got it?” Angel ordered, as he leaned me against the door way.

* * *

“There’s no room in the truck for both of them, so find out where her friend lives and take her home.” Angel instructed. “I’ll deal with this one. Go get me her purse.”

  
“El Padrino wants us to see who the players are in Galindo’s deal. They’re supposed to meet here. What if they finally show?” Coco said. 

  
“Or what if they spotted us?” Gilly added.

  
“We don’t have our kuttes on. As far as anyone is concerned, we're just a bunch of guys who picked up a couple of girls at a bar.” 

  
“Why are you even bothering with this, homie? You like her or something?” Coco asked. “We have our marching orders.”

  
“Fuck, I know. Guess I’m feeling chivalrous tonight.”  
  


* * *

  
Angel held me up as I stumbled alongside him trying to keep up with his long legs. We walked to a 24 hour diner down the block. The bell on the door jingled as we entered and he flagged down a waitress. _Coffee. Two._ He sat me up in a booth and I squinted into the harsh fluorescent lights. 

  
“Drink,” he ordered, pushing the coffee cup at me. “You gotta be sober enough not to fall off my bike.” 

  
“What are you going to do to me?” I sat up and adjusted my dress. Rosie was wrong. This dress was too slutty. “Where’s Rosie? What did you do with Rosie?”

  
“Gilly and Coco took her home. Girls who can’t hold down tequila shouldn’t be drinking it.”

  
I felt like I was being scolded. 

  
He began rummaging through my purse and I swiped at him trying to get it back, but he swiftly yanked it out of my reach. 

  
Ugh. The taste of cheap tequila coated my mouth. He’s right about one thing. I will never drink that crap again. 

  
“Melissa Veronica Pineda….” Angel read off my driver’s license. He chuckled at me from across the table. “Your initials are MVP.”  
  
  
He grimaced when he looked down at my license again.

  
“Hold up. I gotta take you back to fucking Irvine?”

  
“I don’t live in Irvine anymore. I just never bothered to change my address.” I shrugged, admitting aloud, “I just didn’t think I would be in Santo Padre that long anyhow.” 

  
I finally sipped the steaming hot cup, careful not to let it burn my tongue. 

  
“You really fucked things up for me back there, MVP. Do you know how long my boys were sitting on that bar?”

  
“No. Why were you staking out that bar?” 

  
My eyes narrowed. Who is this guy anyway? 

  
“You don’t look like a cop.”

  
“No se puede confiar en la policia. And I ain’t no cop.”

  
He was too rugged and too nervously aware of all the exits to be a cop anyhow. His hands were rough and scarred, some cuts barely healed over. I noticed the tattoo on the back of his hand, and I imagined he was the type to have more than one. He was probably covered in tattoos, running all the way up his arms if he rolled up his sleeves.

  
“Your tattoo? What does that mean?”

  
“Oh this?” He said showing off the back of his hand. “Didn’t they check your ID and stamp your hand too when you went in there to get wasted?”

  
I scowled at him. What a smart ass. 

  
“They must have given you the big stamp to mark what a giant asshole you are.”  
  
  
The coffee was shit too but it helped regain my senses. I drained the last of it. 

  
“Well I see you’re feeling better,”Angel said, sticking his middle finger at me. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

  
The waitress brought the check over and Angel took one last swill. He tapped his rings on the empty coffee mug.

  
“What the fuck are you even doing here all the way from Irvine? Most people take a one way ticket out.” 

  
I let out a heavy sigh. “Family shit.” 

  
“Yeah okay,” He nodded. “I hear that. Is that why you dug your finger into my shoulder like you were trying to dig out a bullet?”

  
“I didn’t like it… the smell of your cigarettes.”

  
“Not really something worth harassing people over, querida.”  
  
  
I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, threatening to fall. It was so stupid. I took a deep breath and dabbed the corners of my eyes with a napkin. I decided to admit this aloud. 

  
“My Tiyo has lung cancer. He’s dying and won’t do shit about it.. I’m supposed to be here just until he gets back on his feet-- ” I said, my voice shaking. “But it doesn’t look good.” 

  
Angel’s face softened.  
  
  
“Shit… sorry.”

  
I babbled incoherently about my cousin Frank being a crappy son. How Tiyo raised me and the guilt of trying to be a good niece. How I just wanted to feel normal for one day since moving back here. I just wanted to blow off some steam. 

  
“I don’t want to go home yet. I can’t go home yet.”  
  
  
Angel spun the empty mug by the handle, his expression pensive. 

  
“Okay. You wanna go for a ride?” 

* * *

  
My dress billowed around my thighs in the cool night air, as Angel zipped down the streets, engine revving. It was my first time on a motorcycle and I clung to Angel’s waist like my life depended on it.  
  
  
He drove for what felt like an eternity. My interlaced fingers around his midsection were growing tired. Finally, he pulled into a decrepit looking sporting area, and I briefly worried that I made a mistake going with this man that I just met, but something in my gut trusted Angel.

  
When we got off the bike, we were standing at a small baseball field. I folded my arms and Angel noticed me shivering.  
  
  
“Cold?”  
  
  
He put his arm around me and gave my bare arm a vigorous rub, but it only made the goosebumps run deeper. “I got a blanket on the bike,” he said getting up to unfurl the bed roll. He threw it over my shoulders.

  
“Better?” He cleared his throat and removed his arm.  
  
  
“Yeah,” I said arms tingling, pulling the blanket tight. 

  
We sat on the bleachers and stared out into the empty run down baseball field, lights flickering above. 

  
I looked around. “Why did you bring me here?” 

  
“You didn’t want to go home… so I wasn’t going to take you home.” 

  
He inhaled deeply. “And since you shared something with me, I’m gonna share something with you.”

  
It was a cool, mostly clear night but the stars still sparkled behind a veil of thin haze. Angel looked out at the pale green turf overrun with weeds. The chalked lines were now faded, and the bases half hidden underneath dry dirt. 

  
“I used to play little league here. Outfield. It was so long ago it seems like that was some other kid.”

  
“Were you any good?” 

  
Angel laughed.

  
“Nope. I was shit. My mom and pop thought baseball would teach me to be a ‘team player.’ Keep me out of trouble. Guess it didn’t work out the way they wanted,” he sniffed. 

  
“My brother though? Man, he was a fucking incredible pitcher. Played high school ball… had this wicked slider,” he continued, voice somber. 

  
Angel picked up a stone and hurled it into the field. “No one could touch it.” 

  
He shoved his hands into his jeans and glanced over. 

  
“Even when we were little kids, and playing on the same team? If he was pitching, I would be out there with nothing to do.” 

  
“Sounds kind of lonely,” I replied softly.

  
“Maybe, but I was proud of my lil bro too. I watched him from the outfield, and felt like that kid could do anything he wanted. Could have gotten a baseball scholarship even if he didn’t get into every school he applied to on grades alone.”  
  
  
“Weren’t you jealous?”  
  
  
“Hm, he got brains, my parents’ love, a real golden boy. If you were me, would you be jealous?”

  
Angel took my silence as an answer, so he went on.  
  
  
“But there are factors in this messed up world you can’t control, and my bro ended up going to prison for some bullshit. When he came back to Santo Padre, he needed order in his life. He needed me. His family. The point is- family shit is rough but la sangre es sangre.”

  
I translated. “Blood is blood.”

  
“That’s right. Blood is blood,” he nodded, sitting up with an intense look in his deep brown eyes. “You remind me of him. You both got that- goody goody thing going on.” 

  
I wasn't sure if I should be offended. “I’m not a goody goody,” I quipped. “Why would you think that?”

  
“Okay, let me ask you this. What do you do? Like for a job?”

  
When I told him I was an English Literature teacher, he smacked his thighs and laughed as if he won a bet. 

  
“See? That’s exactly the career a goody two shoes would have,” he grinned. “I gotta say if you were my teacher, I would have paid more attention in class.”

  
I blushed and looked down.  
  
  
“What about you? What do you do?” I asked, trying to change the topic. Something about Angel made my chest tighten. 

  
Angel was staring at me now. He swallowed, and a tentative hand reached to cup my face. He brushed my cheeks softly with the pad of his thumb, and I didn’t pull away. 

  
His voice was like gravel. “I do work with my hands.”

  
I gripped his forearm, and scrunched his flannel shirt between my fingers. I sighed through half lidded eyes as he nuzzled his nose close to mine. My skin felt hot as he pressed his forehead to me, but didn’t speak. His lips glossed over my mouth but he didn’t press it. He was waiting.

  
The cicadas chirped all around us like a noisy ticking egg timer. I couldn’t take our silence anymore. 

  
“Did you take me out here, like as a date?” I finally whispered. "That was presumptuous of you." 

  
“Maybe. Hm.. didn’t I buy you coffee though?” He murmured, licking his lips. 

  
“I saw you take ten dollars out of my purse, Angel.”

  
His thumbs caressed my warming cheeks. 

  
“Oh? Well thanks for coffee then, querida.” He took my bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this was fun to write. I enjoy writing their banter. I hope you liked this, leave kudos and comments, and stay tuned for the next chapter. 
> 
> Will there be smut? Hmm...


	3. You really are the MVP, eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Mel have some quality bonding time in the baseball field, and she ponders the future of their relationship. (Is it a relationship? She has no clue.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains smut, sexual content of the extremely X-rated variety.*

He kissed me then and pulled me up from the bench molding my body to his. The blanket fell from my shoulders. One long arm wrapped around my waist, as his other hand went to my hair, scratching my scalp lightly in the cradle of his palm.

  
The chain linked fence rattled as he pushed me up against it, his tall frame towering over me like a dark shadow. I dug my hands behind me, gripping the metal between my fingers. This was insane. He’s just some guy I pissed off in a bar, right? He could have left me there. But this small kindness he showed me tonight was a welcomed distraction from the clusterfuck that was becoming my life. So I got his bike and did the thing that good girls were warned not to do.

  
His trimmed beard scratched my skin as he peppered my neck with lots of licks and kisses. Goosebumps trailed every inch of skin he touched with his mouth. Gingerly, he slid the straps of my sundress down.

  
“Is this okay?” His voice was deep and restrained. If I said no, he would stop I didn’t doubt that, but I knew it wouldn’t kill that dark look in his eyes either.

  
I nodded, my throat dry, unable to form words.

  
“I saw you come into that bar. I thought about coming over to talk to you. But then, you came over and fucking poked me,” he laughed.

  
“Can’t complain now though,” he eyed me hungrily. “I’m glad you did.”

  
I was exposed and at his mercy. His hands roamed across my body, exploring and sliding up and around my hips.

  
“I wasn’t staring or nothin’ at first but it’s hard not to notice you in this dress,” he said caressing the fabric, and promptly pulling the bodice down.

  
He whistled, wetting his lips. “Pretty.” He palmed my tit in his big hand, squeezing roughly. He licked and suckled the other with surprising gentleness, but then he bit down hard enough to make me yelp. I squeezed my thighs together to dull the ache that was building.

  
“I don’t… this isn’t something I go around doing, Angel.” I breathed. I shifted uncomfortably and rubbed my legs together.

  
“I’m sure you don’t,” he said, staring at me with his deep brown eyes. “You want this though? Tell me.”

  
God, do I ever. The affirmation rolled around in my mouth, desperate to escape. “Yes.”

  
He kissed me hard, all tongue and teeth, gripping my hips with a brusqueness that was sure to leave marks tomorrow. A hand crept under my dress, fingers sliding into my wet panties.

  
My breath hitched, “Angel…,” I whined, legs spreading to give him access. His fingers splayed open my pussy, rubbing around my slick folds, but barely grazing my throbbing clit which begged for attention. He teased mercilessly and had me mewling under his touch. And then two fingers tipped inside.

  
He licked the shell of my ear, voice husky and needy. “If I said I wanna fuck you right here, would you let me?”

  
“Fuck, yes.”

  
His long thick fingers felt so good. Even just stilling them inside deliciously stretched me. He slid in and out languorously at first and then a little faster, fingering me till my eyes rolled back.

  
I was ready to pop. I was ready to scream so loud I threatened to wake the birds asleep deep in the canopy of the trees. His hand was rough but skilled, I wanted to trap him right there forever. I never paid attention in sunday school; was there an Angel who was ridiculously good with his hands? Or maybe a Patron Saint of Fucking? Nevermind. He was the only Angel I needed. And then he pulled his fingers out abruptly, and peeled my panties down to the ground.

  
I panted, trying to catch my breath.

  
He pulled a condom out from his wallet and ripped it open with his teeth.

  
Angel unzipped his jeans and pushed them down slightly below his hips. He pulled his hardening cock from his briefs, and sat down on the bench with his legs spread. He watched my face as he stroked himself-- charmed by my awestruck, desperate expression as I gawked at the dick growing harder and harder in his hand.

  
I should have guessed he would be huge. 6’3? That stride? Come on.

  
He slid the condom on and beckoned me over. I stood between his open legs, and played with my tits. Shit, he is so hot.

  
“Am I too big for you?” His tone was proud and and mischievous. This man was so full of himself.

  
I guess he definitely had a reason to be. I leaned in and playfully slapped him and a wolfish grin spread over his face. He enjoyed that. Probably liked a woman who could get a little rough with him.

  
“I can make it work,” I replied, straddling his thighs. I rested my hands on the solid wall of his chest, and undid a few buttons of his flannel shirt, humming at the tattoos running down and over his abs. So many tattoos- just like I thought he'd have. It would be so nice to have him naked and spread out so I could take my time exploring all his ink.

  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, raking my fingers through his hair and pulling it. I was seeping. So wet and ready. Angel reached between us and slid his cock inside.

  
Christ, he really was big.

  
“Oh my god, fuck.”

  
His fingers had prepped me, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone, and never anyone this huge. I lifted off and slid down again figuring a rhythm that worked for me. I got to the point where I could take most of his cock, and it felt glorious when he began to thrust up in earnest. He was so deep, I could feel Angel in my belly.

  
“You have the sweetest, tightest pussy,” he whispered hotly in my ear. “You take my cock so good. You know that? You like taking my cock?”

  
“Uh huh. Uh huh,” I whined, grinding on his dick. I kissed his mouth, his cheeks, and his neck, before I buried my face there and muffled my pants and screams into the collar of his shirt.

  
We fucked like this with my arms clinging to his neck, my tits pressed up against his torso and his grunting in my ear about the glory of my tight little pussy. He squeezed and gripped my ass under my dress, driving my body down on his cock with every stroke. Finally, he reached and pulled my head away from his shoulder, holding my face at bay, eyes sinking into my open panting mouth.

  
“Bounce on my dick, querida,” Angel begged.

  
We were both so close. I held onto his forearms and bucked my hips over and over again, riding him with the finish in sight. I felt his big cock swell inside me, and Angel reached between our sticky bodies to rub my needy clit with four big fingers.

  
“Angel! Shit… Shit!” I moaned loudly. Angel made me feel like a tight knot unraveling, and I came hard all over his cock. 

  
“That’s it...Cum for me, babygirl,” He ordered, gripping my throat as my head lulled back, staring into a galaxy of stars.

  
He stayed inside me for a few minutes as we both tried to reclaim our senses.

  
“You really are the MVP, eh?” He said.

  
He finally pulled out, disposed of the condom and adjusted his clothes as I did the same.

  
Angel dusted off the blanket from the ground and wrapped it around my shoulders, and pulled me back to sit between his legs.

  
“That was fucking incredible,” I leaned back into his embrace. “I don’t want this night to end,” I admitted. My body was tired and sore, but the wave of endorphins left me loopy. I pulled his arm closer.

  
“I know. Me either. But the sun will be up soon. I gotta take you home,” he replied.

  
“Listen, I do a lot of things I’m not proud of, Mel.” He planted a soft kiss on the top of my head. “But this isn’t one of them.”

  
We got back on Angel’s motorcycle. I pressed my cheek against his back and hoped for the sun to never come up. I held on for what I wish wouldn’t be the last time as we drove through the quiet twilight of Santo Padre.

  
When we arrived at the house, he held my hand as I got off his motorcycle.

  
“Will I ever see you again?” I asked, choking up a little. I didn’t expect one night with this man to make me so needy for him. Can I even ask for his number? Will he ask for mine? Maybe this was a one time thing, and I shouldn’t press it.

  
“I know where you live. I’m sure I’ll see you again, MVP,” he replied, pulling me close, and kissing me good night with so much tongue and passion that I believed him.

  
And then Angel drove off.

* * *

  
I spent the next few weeks replaying that evening in my mind. It was clear that I was on edge and off my game. I was distracted at work, and distracted at home. After a month, I went from feeling hopeful, to feeling resentment, and then just plain depressed. I didn’t get a number. Not even a last name. At lunch one day, Rosie asked me again what happened, as I refused to talk about it. She begged for details and finally I relented.

  
“You slept with him?” She said, choking on her sandwich.

  
“Not slept. Rosie…. We fucked. Like in an extremely x-rated way. And outside. We had filthy public sex where he said hot filthy things to me and it was….” I trailed off, “Amazing.”

  
“He couldn’t have been that good to make you like this?” She asked.

  
I just sighed. There was nothing left to do but move on right? I decided it was the only thing to do.

  
“Aren’t you going to the MC this weekend to help your cousin with another delivery?” Rosie reminded me. “Maybe you’ll see EZ there, and forget about Angel.”

  
“Yeah, I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh, Mel. Silly, silly Mel... )
> 
> (I don't make the rules, but i think Angel is now the Patron Saint of Fucking.)
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed. I appreciate the support.


	4. Hey, fuck the patriarchy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances lead Mel to turn to EZ for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks @takiki16 for the insight!)  
There is some smut in this chapter. Let's let Mel have her fun...

Unsurprisingly, Frank was in a bad mood again. We drove to the MC in silence, but he kept looking at his phone.

  
“Who are you texting?” I asked.

  
“None of your business,” he replied. “Just keep your eyes on the road.”  
  
  
I had no interest in prying into his life. I arrived at the MC and Chucky spotted our truck and unlocked the gate for me to pull through. I scanned the yard for EZ and found him working on the bikes. 

  
“Stay in the car,” Frank ordered.

  
I just rolled my eyes. 

  
Frank went into the club to look over the paperwork with Chucky and EZ began unloading the cases of soda, beer and liquor from the truck. It didn’t take him very long, because suddenly he was leaning against my door, and smirking at me through the driver’s side window, which seemed to be a comfortable spot for him now.

  
“You’re back so soon. Miss me already?” 

  
A warm blush crept across my face. Perhaps Rosie had the right idea, and it would be easier to forget about my night with Angel as long as EZ was around.

  
“Are you sure you’re not just… extra thirsty?” I answered. “I’ve never seen a bunch of men go through this many cases of beer this quickly.”

  
EZ wiped his hands with a rag and laughed. Was my awkward attempt at flirting funny?

  
“Listen, don’t tell Bish, but I’ve been emptying the bottles of Modelo in the back. I was sort of hoping you’d have to come back sooner.”

  
“I guess I have you to thank for all our business then.” 

  
He stuck the rag in his back pocket, and stared at his boots. 

  
“I didn’t know when you were coming back, and this might sound stupid, but I was at this used bookstore and I picked something up for you.” 

  
“A gift? For me?”

  
“It’s nothing really,” EZ paused. “But it reminded me of you…let me go get it.”  
  
  
A biker who spends his free time at the bookstore? Is this man even real? EZ quickly jogged out of the yard.

  
Bzz….. Bzz….. 

  
I checked my pockets but my phone battery died, so it wasn’t my phone blowing up. I looked over to see that Frank’s phone had fallen out of his pocket and was sitting in the passenger seat. I knew Tiyo was at his morning doctor’s appointment, and it could be him trying to reach us. I picked it up and headed into the clubhouse. 

  
Bzz… 

  
Another text message. I glanced at the lit up screen.

  
_In full. _   
  
_U got 1 week._

_Or u knw what will happen._

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Frank rushed down the steps of the clubhouse and snatched the phone from my hand.

  
I stammered, “I…. my phone died. I thought it was Tiyo.”

  
“I told you to stay in the car, and mind your fucking business. And you can’t even do that right,” Frank glared at me. “You’re so fucking spoiled, Melissa.”  
  
  
I was livid. The fucking nerve. Frank always had something negative to say about me even though I was the only productive member of the family. 

  
“I’m spoiled? Are you fucking kidding me? In between driving for the business, teaching at the school, I am exhausted. You’re never around!” 

  
My voice rose, and my blood was boiling. 

  
“I don’t even know what the fuck you do all week!” I said, my voice rising.  
  
  
“I’m only here because Tiyo needs me because he obviously can’t rely on your deadbeat ass.”  
  


And then Frank slapped me so hard he cut my face with one of his rings. I was shocked. He never hit me before. I touched my stinging face, and stared at the blood on my fingers.   
  


“You’re such a stuck up ungrateful bitch,” He snapped.   
  
  
Frank raised his hand to hit me again, but from the corner of my eye I saw Ezekiel running towards us, and he yanked and twisted Frank’s arm behind his back, forcing him to stumble forward. 

  
“Wanna lay hands on someone your own size, asshole?” Ezekiel said, shoving him into the side of the truck. Instead of taking the hint, Frank turned and swung wildly. Ezekiel easily dodged his fist and came back to punch Frank in the face. He hit the ground hard. 

  
Frank crawled to his feet, sizing up Ezekiel, but thought better of taking on the prospect. He climbed in the truck, slamming the door hard. 

  
“You know what, Melissa? Walk home!” He spat, before peeling the truck out of the garage, in a cloud of dust.   
  


Concerned, EZ walked over to me and examined my face. “Mel, are you okay? What the fuck was that about?”   
  


I was still in a daze. That fucking creep hit me. I don’t care if we are family.   
  


“Frank is a piece of work.”  
  


He lifted my chin, eyeing the damage. “Let me take care of this cut. My trailer is at the other end of the yard.”  
  


Ezekiel led me pass the motorcycles and junkyard, and helped me into his trailer. I was shaken. 

  
“I’m pretty sure I have a first aid kit here somewhere,” he said, digging through his cabinets.

  
He urged me to sit at the table, while he searched for the kit. The trailer was worn, but cozy. Empty beer bottles collected at the corner of the table bracketing a makeshift bookshelf. A few framed photos were displayed on top of an iron lockbox. 

  
“You live at the MC…?” I asked quietly. 

  
“Yeah, it’s a quick commute to work, right?” He answered, opening up the first aid kit, and taking out some gauze and antiseptic. I winced as he carefully dabbed my stinging cheek, but he declared that the cut was not too deep.  
  
  
“I don’t want to overstep, but if you live with him, I don’t think you should go home, Mel,” he said gently. 

  
“My cousin is almost never around.”

  
But EZ was right. Although Frank was rarely at home, the stress of having to deal with that deadbeat was too much. But I was worried for my uncle. EZ offered to go with me to the house to check on Tiyo, pack a bag, and insisted I stay with him for a few days until I could find something more permanent. He stuck on a band aid, and I grimaced. 

  
It wasn’t the appropriate time to humor my vanity, but I had to ask.  
  
  
“Does it look bad?” 

  
EZ shook his head. “But do you want to talk about what happened?” He asked, closing the first aid kit.

  
“Not really. Family drama.”

  
“I know a thing or two about family drama, don’t worry,” he said in a comforting tone. Something about him made me feel safe, like it was okay to share.

  
“I was young when my parents died,” I began. “Tiyo took me in and I guess you could say he really doted on me since my mom was his sister, and they were very close. He raised me and Frank as a single dad, but Frank never liked me. Didn’t understand why I was taking away all of his dad’s attention.”   
  


EZ listened patiently.  
  


“When I got older, he hated that Tiyo wanted to help me with school. So Frank always made me feel like some sad little orphan. He was always getting into trouble so Tiyo got him to work in the family business-- changed the name to Pineda and Son’s Beverage Co. to include him,” I scoffed. “Tiyo was always cutting Frank so much slack.”  
  


“I wish I had that much leeway to fuck up, but I’m a girl. The expectations for me were different.”  
  


Ezekiel gave me a supportive nod. “Hey, fuck the patriarchy.”  
  


“And then Tiyo got sick....” I trailed off. “So I’m sort of stuck here trying to keep the pieces of my family together.”

  
EZ reached across the table with a sympathetic hand.

  
I wanted to change the subject before I started getting too choked up. It’s a messy business getting strangers all mixed up in familial affairs. I spotted a faded photo of a little boy in a baseball uniform and picked it up. 

  
“EZ, is this you?” 

  
He chuckled, taking the photo from me. “Yeah. Little league. My mom said she never saw a more handsome man in uniform, which made my dad jealous since he was an officer in Mexico.” 

  
I indicated to the other family photo on the table, of a young couple and two little boys. “Is this her? Your mom? She’s beautiful.”

  
EZ touched the woman in the photo and his shoulders slumped. 

  
“Yeah. My mom’s dead too. Actually she was murdered,” He sniffed. Ezekiel set his jaw and blinked as a mix of sorrow and anger flashed across his face. It was my turn to offer a reassuring hand.

  
“EZ, I’m sorry,” I said, and he sighed and gave me a small smile. 

  
“What about your dad? How is he doing?” I asked.

  
His demeanor noticeably brightened. It was clear he loved his father. “He’s doing good. He runs Reyes Carnicería. Actually, he’s stopping by later to drop off some meat for a BBQ when the rest of the MC gets back from Mexico. You should stay for that.”

  
“Yeah, I would love to.”

  
“Hey,” he said, nudging me with his big arm. “I didn’t give you your gift yet.” He dashed out of the trailer and returned moments later displaying a book proudly in his hands. He dusted it off.

  
“Sorry, I dropped it in the dirt when I punched Frank,” he said handing me a copy of Roald Dahl’s Matilda. 

  
“It was worth it to see you do that, by the way.”

  
“Do you like it?” 

  
I turned the book slowly in my hands, and flipped through the soft pages. “This was my favorite book growing up, EZ. How did you know this?”

  
“Just a feeling. You remind me of Matilda.”

  
“All powerful bookworm?”

  
“Something like that. I love this book too,” he nudged me again. 

  
“Let’s go pick up your stuff.”

* * *

We took one of the MC’s trucks to Tiyo’s house. EZ waited for me in the vehicle while I ran in to pack a bag, but Tiyo wasn’t home. Probably still at his doctor’s appointment with his home aide, so scribbled a note letting him know I’d be staying with a friend for a few days and that he shouldn’t worry. I went into my room to grab some clothes and necessities, and saw that sundress hanging in the wardrobe. 

  
I felt the fabric between my fingers, shivering at the memory of Angel and the way his hands slid the skirt up my thighs. But I guess that’s all it will be-- just a memory. I decided to take the dress with me as I had nothing appropriate to wear to a barbecue. It would be more modest with a denim jacket. 

  
I locked up and ran out to EZ who was waiting patiently in the car. 

  
“All set?” 

  
We drove back to the clubhouse in much better spirits, and EZ dazzled me with his ability to recite passages from Matilda. I was amazed.

  
“How do you know this book from memory?”  
  
  
“I see something once and remember it. I don’t know- just a weird gift. I’m a lot of fun at biker parties,” he joked, shaking his head. 

  
We arrived back at the MC just in time to see Felipe pull into the driveway.

  
“Pops!” EZ called out to him from the car. 

  
“Good timing. Come help me unload,” Felipe gestured, and EZ hopped out of the truck to help his dad.  
  
  
“Are you eating well mijo?” His father asked. “I have more than enough chicken here for tonight’s party.”

  
“Can I help?” I called out meekly, walking up to them. 

  
“Ah who is this?” Felipe asked. He looked at me and then gave a knowing look to his son. “Don’t be rude. Are you going to introduce us?”  
  
  
“Oh right,” EZ stood up straight, held the lapels of his kutte, embarrassed. “Pops, this is my friend Melissa. Melissa, this is my dad, Felipe Reyes.”

  
We shook hands, and I tried to help them carry the meat into the clubhouse but Felipe insisted that EZ do all the heavy lifting. 

  
“I brought some extra chicken here, and some garlic and spices for him to cook,” Felipe explained. “I know EZ doesn’t look like much, but I’ve been showing him a few things in the kitchen,”

  
“Pops…” EZ protested. He was starting to turn red.

  
“I’m not a bad cook either,” I said, reaching for the groceries. I’d love to make lunch today. As a thank you for letting me stay with you, EZ.” 

  
Felipe raised an eyebrow at his son.

  
“Would you like to stay for lunch, Mr. Reyes?” 

  
“Call me Felipe…. please. Oh no, no.” He shook his head. “I have to get back to the shop. You kids… enjoy yourselves.”

  
Felipe leaned and whispered to me. “Thank you. He’s actually a terrible cook.”

* * *

EZ wanted to take a shower before lunch, and he showed me the wet bath in the camper. He apologized for the accommodations, but there was nothing to apologize for. I was already so taken by EZ’s generosity and hospitality. He just wanted to make sure I was comfortable, and I was touched.  
  
  
While EZ was in the shower, I prepared lunch. Felipe had given me garlic cloves and other spices, but I was missing soy sauce. I dug around a drawer in the kitchenette and discovered it was filled with just ketchup and soy sauce packets. It broke my heart to think of EZ eating take out every day. I was looking forward to giving him a home cooked meal.   
  


“That smells delicious!” he said, the bathroom door opening.  
  


I turned to see EZ emerging from the shower with a towel tied loosely around his waist. For someone who eats takeout so much, his body was incredible. I was salivating and it wasn’t because of what was cooking in the kitchen. Light beads of water dripped down his broad chest, and the tattoo on his bicep flexed as he ran a towel over his head.  
  
  
The hottest thing was that he wasn’t self conscious at all tip toeing around me half naked. Rather, he came to peer over my shoulder at what I was stirring in the pot, a light hand just ghosting over the small of my back. He smelled so fresh- just soap and his own manly musk. 

  
“Mmm, I’m so hungry,” he growled. 

  
The noise he made went straight between my legs, and I hummed in response. 

  
“I hope you like Adobe Chicken. It’s almost ready,” I squeaked, dangerously close to burning our lunch. “Sorry, I used all your soy sauce packets.” I fixed us our plates, and tried to redirect my focus to the task at hand but it was proving to be difficult. 

  
He went to the other end of the trailer to throw on some jeans and a tank, and my gaze followed, fixated on the broad muscles of his back. His body was so strong and sturdy, I watched the soft cotton of his tank skim over those big muscles of his, and I teetered the plates trying not to drop them.

  
“Wow, look at this spread! Thank you for doing this,” he said sincerely, sitting down to the meal I prepared. He complimented what I understood to be my own mediocre cooking skills despite what I told Felipe, but I appreciated the gusto in which EZ devoured my chicken, licking his fingers and grinning at me with an appreciative smile. 

  
I was desperately turned on at the sight of EZ’s lips and fingers sticky with my sauce. Nevertheless, I was pleased that he enjoyed my food. 

  
“This is really delicious. How did you learn to cook like this?”

  
“Hmm.. my mom was a great cook. Asians don’t really measure anything, but I just learned by watching her.”

  
“We didn’t follow recipes either,” he quipped. “Pops does okay, but my mom was a great cook. She never wanted me in the kitchen though. I think they were a little too old fashioned, and I would have liked to learn a thing or two from her.”

  
“Fuck the patriarchy, right?” I grinned.

  
“Exactly.” With that, he insisted on doing the washing up, clearing the dishes. 

  
With EZ around in such close quarters, I decided I really was in need of a cold shower. EZ had showed me the wet bath and it was simple enough to use. I showered quickly to regain some sense of propriety and reached out to grab the towel EZ left on the hanger, and wrapped it around me tightly. I tiptoed outside just as EZ had finished the dishes, and suddenly we were both squeezed in the same small space trying to pass, pressed chest to chest.

  
“Excuse me,” he said, his voice husky. He held the side of my arms with his rough hands, and stared at me white knuckling the towel between my fingers. This fuzzy little white towel the only thing preventing my naked body from pressing up against him. He drew a breath and licked his lips, and I smiled nervously. 

  
Yep, that cold shower did absolutely nothing. 

  
Breathless, I wanted him to lean down and kiss me but instead he swallowed, exhaled, and squeezed past me into the living area. Eyes wide, I followed him slowly and thought it was now or never. 

  
“EZ….”

  
He turned, and I slowly dropped the towel to the floor. 

  
“Mel” he whispered, his eyes roaming my naked body. 

  
I approached him slowly with a few timid steps. My heartbeat racing to catch up with my intentions. Perhaps, now aware of what I had done, I tried to cover up with my hands. 

  
“Don’t,” EZ said.  
  
  
I feared I had made a stupid assumption that he was as attracted to me as I was to him. Suddenly I felt like a fool.   
  


“Don’t hide,” he clarified. “You are--” an epic pregnant pause, “fucking beautiful.”

  
I blushed a deep red, my body on fire. He closed the space between us and slowly stroked my bare arm with the back of his big hand. 

  
“I want you... ” I admitted shyly.

  
“Hm? How do you want me, baby?” His head tilting, a beguiling twinkle in his hazel eyes.

  
“I don’t want to say. What if you don’t want to?” Almost as an afterthought, embarrassed I added in a small voice, “And I’m naked.”

  
He chuckled. “What if I even the odds?” He pulled the tank over his head and undid his jeans, kicking them off till he was standing in front of me in his underwear. Up close his body was even more impeccable. I raked my nails softly against his chest, and licked my lips seeing the tent growing in his boxers. 

  
“Tell me what you want,” he teased, pulling my hips to his. I could feel his hard on pressed up against my belly, and I was practically gushing at the thought he was as turned on as I was. 

  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a slow searing kiss. His lips were as soft as I imagined. Up on my tippy toes I whispered into his ear my heart’s deepest darkest wish.

  
“I want… to feel your mouth and tongue on my pussy,” I admitted. “I wanna fuck your face till I’m gushing, and then I want to return the favor,” I said lowly, gently brushing his cock over his boxers. 

  
He growled against my neck, smiling. 

  
“I think… I think that can be arranged.” 

* * *

  
EZ laid down a towel and seated me at the edge of the bench in the living space so I had a small space to lean back. He went down on his knees and his big veiny arms threw my legs over his shoulders as he gripped my thighs open. He offered a few experimental kisses against my knees, his short beard tickling a passage further and further north. 

  
I closed my eyes and exhaled, gripping the short hairs on EZ’s head as he spread my legs wide apart, dipping his head and licking my folds with his hot tongue.   
  
  
I moaned and chanted his name quietly. "EZ... Ezekiel..." 

  
A few agonizing licks up from my cunt, he pressed a firm tongue right against my clit and pressed with a steady friction that had me squirming in the seat.

  
“Is this what you want?” He paused, smiling against my skin. 

  
I was keeling, the heels of my feet drummed against the strong muscles of his back. His hands gripped my hips still, and he kissed the inside of my thighs with his wet lips. 

  
“Uh huh. Yes, baby. That feels so good... ” I whispered. 

  
His tongue dove further down, licking around and dipping into my pussy. He curled his tongue inside me and pressed his face between my legs, his nose pressing against my aching clit. 

  
“Fuck… Oh... My... Gosh,” I gripped his head and rocked against his face over and over again, my legs threatening to close around him like a vice. So close… so close. 

  
EZ licked two fingers to replace his tongue, sliding them in and out of me as his tongue circled and pressed firmly against my clit. 

  
I panted in the seat, fucking myself on his tongue and fingers. And then he curled those two digits against the fleshy spot inside me, beckoning me to cross over like a dirty game of Red Rover. 'Come, come, come all over.' My back arched and I tensed up and came hard all over his face. He lapped me up, stroking my trembling thighs. I am broken, undone, and I couldn't stop smiling. 

  
I peered at him through half lidded eyes and caught him staring at me adoringly from between my legs.

  
“What?” I quirked an eyebrow, boneless and spent. 

  
“Nothing.” He said shaking his head. “You just look incredible when you cum,” he said, rising up from his knees. He bowed down to kiss me, exploring my mouth with his tongue too, and I moaned against his lips at the taste of myself.   
  
  
“Mmmm. My turn, babe,” I said, reaching for his boxers. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.” 

  
Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. Who was that?

  
EZ groaned, and peeked through the blinds, and motioned for me to be quiet as he went to answer the door, cracking it open just slightly. 

  
“Hey, Chucky What’s going on?” He said in his most composed voice possible given the circumstances. 

  
“Ezekiel, Bishop just rang. They’re about an hour away and we should begin setting up for the soiree henceforth.”

  
“Okay, thanks,” EZ swallowed, palming his dick and staring into the void. “Um… just um… give me a few minutes.” 

  
Chucky peered through the small crack of the trailer door, and I scrambled to find my clothes. 

  
“Oh! Take your time!” Chucky, said realizing that EZ wasn’t alone. 

  
“I’ll be right out.”

  
EZ shut the door, and I pulled my dress over my head, and grabbed my jacket.

  
“I guess we’ll have to continue this later?” I frowned. “Will you… be okay?” 

  
“Duty calls. So… I’m just gonna sit here and think about baseball instead of your mouth,” He groaned dolefully. 

  
I planted a chaste peck on his cheek. “Poor baby. I won’t tease you. I’ll wait outside.”

  
About ten minutes later EZ exited the trailer, and wrapped his arms around me. 

  
“I’m sorry our fun got interrupted,” he apologized. “Me, especially.” 

  
“It’s okay.” There would be time later. "You know, we had some time. I could have taken care of you...." 

  
“I don't want to rush this," he said kissing me, and the way he said it made me feel adored. "You wanna have a beer inside?”

  
I nodded, as we walked up to the clubhouse arm in arm. 

  
“Not that I’m complaining but do you think we’re moving a little fast? I mean, I’m living with you. I’m doing the domestic thing, and I’ve met your family.” 

  
“Hmm… well not my whole family. You’ll probably meet my brother tonight. Angel will be back with the rest of the MC from Mexico.” 

  
Maybe he fucked me so hard I had brain damage. What did I just hear? 

  
“Angel?” I asked, blinking, following him into the club. 

  
“My brother.”

  
I scoffed. I mean, it’s a pretty common name. Surely this was a coincidence. 

  
It was my first time setting foot inside the MC. I didn’t know what to expect, but the space was large, masculine and fairly neat thanks to EZ. A serene Lady Guadalupe sat near the entrance, adorned with a bandolier of bullets. 

  
The scent of cigarettes, liquor and leather permeated the space, but then my eyes followed EZ behind the bar and blood rushed to my skull. I caught sight of the carved iron Mayans emblem behind him; the same emblem sewn on the backs of the kuttes hanging from the chairs. And I remember why it looked so familiar.

  
It was the tattoo on the back of Angel’s hand. 

  
Shit. They’re brothers, they’re Mayans, and I fell for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> This chapter is longer than usual as there may be a lag in the next update as I have to take care of some real life stuff, but I will be working on this story. Appreciate you taking the time to read this!


	5. A little bandita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel faces her worst nightmare as Angel finds out about EZ.

A cold sweat broke across my forehead. 

  
Chucky and a few of the women in the clubhouse were hustling to prepare the food for the barbecue, and no one took notice of me standing behind the bar. EZ was busy bringing up cases of beverages from storage, and I absentmindedly wiped and dried glassware. You don’t have to do that, he said to me, trying to take a dishcloth away, but I could only muster up a tense smile. Let me help, I insisted. He had his hands full.    
  
  
“You’re a guest. You should relax,” he said, setting down the box and massaging my shoulders. 

  
“I could fix you a drink?” He suggested.

  
I muttered under my breath about how I shouldn’t be drinking because I can’t hold my liquor. He gave me a perplexed smile and pressed his lips to my temple. 

  
“Mel, you feel hot,” He said, his voice tinged with concerned. “Are you coming down with something? I hope you didn’t catch a cold from… earlier.”  
  
  
EZ was a good man with such a gentle heart. I liked him so much. But if he found out I was with his brother, he might not be so kind to me.   
  
  
“No, no…” I reassured him. Yes, my heart was racing and my skin was clammy but that was entirely of my own doing.

  
The low rumble of motorcycle engines could be heard from the distance, and EZ went to peer out the window. “They’re back!” He called to Chucky, and he went out to the yard to unlock the gate. 

  
From his spot, I saw seven or eight motorcycles roll through, kicking dust up their path, as the sun sat low on the horizon. I scanned the group for Angel, and spotted him- travel weary and grinning as he embraced his brother. Angel was as darkly handsome as I remembered; the sight of his slicked back hair and sinewy limbs coiled around the growing knot in my heart. EZ greeted the rest of the group and collected their keys to work on their bikes.

  
The members shuffled up the steps and I panicked. 

  
Quickly, I abandoned my post and darted through the back towards the kitchen. I could hear the ruckus and commotion, and Angel’s booming voice, shouting “Who do I gotta fuck to get a beer around here?” among the cacophony of laughter. 

  
From my position I saw Bishop rounding up his members, and walking towards the area behind the glass door. 

  
“Templo,” he ordered, and the others followed suit. 

  
Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around.

  
“Cocinas el pollo? Make yourself useful, eh?” A woman said, shoving a pan of marinated chicken in my hands. 

  
I nodded dumbly and followed her outside to the grill to cook the chicken as instructed. The grill was already on, and the charcoal briquettes were hot and vicious; the smoke causing me to cough violently. The lady shot me a glance, like what an amateur, and pulled a bandana from her pocket. 

  
“Por el humo,” she said, and taught me to tie it around my nose and mouth to block out the smoke. 

  
For the time being I focused on the task I was given. It was a good distraction, and the bandana was doing double duty blocking the smoke and hiding my face. I grilled the chicken and the lady, who told me her name was Maria, eyeballed my work, and determined I was doing a decent job, shooting me a thumbs up. She gave me another task to grill steaks and burgers as well while she took a break. 

  
Gradually the members exited the clubhouse and music filled the yard. Drinks and conversation were free flowing as more people joined the party. Mayans and Sons of different chapters lined up in front of the grill and I filled their plates. The next Mayan who stood in front of me was Ezekiel. 

  
“You look like a little bandita,” EZ joked, grabbing me by the hip. He handed me a beer. “I almost couldn’t find you. Come take a break and let me introduce you to my brother.”

  
That would be an actual nightmare, I thought. 

  
“Maria just left,” I babbled, yanking the bandana down to my neck to take a deep swill of the beer he handed me. “I need to stay here to man the grill. Maybe later?” I implored, reaching for his plate.    
  


“Hey boy scout, save us some food!” 

  
Two Mayans approached us. One was large and muscular and the other was shorter and slinky. I knew who they were immediately. They were Angel’s compatriots from that night at the bar. It was Gilly and Coco, and I hoped they didn’t recognize me. 

  
“Who’s your friend?” Coco asked, nodding to me.

  
“This is Mel,” EZ said. 

  
I shook both their hands, mumbled an introduction and did my best to avoid eye contact without seeming impolite. I suddenly realized my bandana was down, and quickly pulled it back up.

  
“Here, let me get you some food.” I grabbed their plates awkwardly, piling them high with different meats. 

  
“I’m bringing Angel his plate. He’s the big shot El Secretario now,” Gilly explained. “Can’t get his own damn food ‘cause he’s got his hands full with responsibilities.”

  
Coco laughed. “Yeah, he’s got his hands full alright… two palms full of ass,” Coco joked and directed our view to the front of the clubhouse.

  
The boys laughed, but my heart sank at the sight. A trashy pouty mouthed blonde was seated on Angel’s lap, kissing and grinding against him. His hands were sliding up over her short shorts, spanking and gripping her butt. My body burned with an unjustifiable level of rage. I stood immobilized, wanting to run up to them right now and yank that bitch by her blonde extensions and beat the shit out of her. And then I would beat the shit out of Angel. I turned pale and felt sick. 

  
Gilly’s brow furrowed as he examined my reaction, and he suddenly elbowed Coco who was now staring at me intensely too. 

  
“You look familiar. Have we met before?” Gilly asked. 

  
“Yeah, do we know you from somewhere?” Coco added.

  
“No, I don’t think so.” I shook my head just as Maria returned from her break and I shoved my tongs at her. I pulled EZ by the arm and led him away. 

  
“Where are we going?” He asked. 

  
“Your trailer. Let’s finish what we started.” 

* * *

  
Angel was reveling in the afterglow of an accomplished mission, and Bishop rewarded him for how he handled himself in Mexico. It felt good to have things go well and be recognized for it. Riz would forgive him eventually, he thought. And there were definite perks of being higher on the totem pole. The blonde on his lap for one. She finished sewing the patch on his kutte, and kissed him.   
  
  
“I’ll see you later, Mama,” Angel said spanking her on the ass as she walked away. 

  
Coco and Gilly walked over and leaned in.

  
“Yo, uh… El Secretario. There’s something you need to know,” Coco said.   
  


* * *

By now I was practically dragging EZ by the hand behind me, who was amused by my eagerness to bed him.   
  
  
“Slow down, Mel,” he laughed, as we stumbled into the trailer. 

  
I slammed the door behind me and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him, nibbling across his jaw, and then focusing on his mouth again. I slipped off my jacket and threw it to the ground, and pulled EZ to sit on the bench as I straddled his lap.

  
Licking my lips, I fumbled to undo his belt, before dragging my hands with a desperate fervor across his belly and chest. 

  
“Kiss me, EZ? Please, kiss me,” I begged, my tone rising. I held his face in my hands. 

  
At first his lips pressed against mine softly, but sensing that the mood was different this time, he suddenly plucked me away. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what had changed.   
  


I stared into his eyes, as tears pricked in my own. I needed him to love me, to make me forget. I needed him to make this the simplest choice I’ve ever made. But EZ knew something was off. I tried again to kiss him, but he held me still. 

  
“Stop, Mel… something’s not right. What’s going on?” He whispered. 

  
A sharp knock on the door, but this time the visitor did not wait for someone to answer it. The door flung open, and up the steps came my worst nightmare.   
  


“Baby brother, you’re missing the party!” Angel said.    
  


Angel looked at me seated on his brother’s lap, and he picked up my jacket from the floor. He offered me a controlled polite smile, before addressing us.   


“You gonna introduce me to your friend?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has to be the last time I shirk RL responsibilities to update, but this chapter was writing itself and I had to get it out there. Again, I hope you enjoyed or at least are feeling as tense about what will happen next as I do. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel learns about Mel and EZ and makes a decision.

My stomach dropped, and I covered my face out of an instinctive need to protect myself as I removed myself from EZ and hid behind him. I know I didn’t do anything wrong. And I wasn’t ashamed, especially after what I just witnessed Angel doing. Fuck, the thought of his hands over that trashy blonde made my blood boil! So why did I feel so guilty?  
  


“Who’s your friend?” Angel asked again, knowing full well the answer to his question as he continued only addressing his brother.  
  


The coldness in which he treated me, pretending like he wasn’t intimately aware of who I was broke my heart. I frowned at the frigid smile upon his lips as EZ stepped between us.   
  


Coco and Gilly scrambled up the stairs behind Angel shortly, and looked flustered when they realized they stumbled upon an increasingly tense situation.   
  


“Damn Angel, what did I say about knocking first?” EZ rebuked.  
  


“Didn’t think that applied to me, bro. What’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours, right?”  
  
  
He finally glanced over to me to mark this crisp observation, knowing full well that only I understood his true meaning, and his deep brown eyes bore daggers into my skin. I shrunk deeper behind EZ’s shoulder.  
  


Angel tossed my jacket at his brother, who handed it to me. EZ rubbed his head with a gentle chuckle.   
  


“Well, I’d appreciate it if you would knock in the future, bro. It’s not like we’re teenagers bunking at Pops and you can just barge in whenever you want to steal my shit.”  
  


Angel’s laugh reverberated through the room.  
  


“It’s funny you should say that--” Angel started, stepping towards us.  
  


“Prospect!” Gilly bellowed breaking the tension, and EZ and Angel both turned to face him.  
  


There was a blank expression on Gilly’s face. “Uh…”  
  


Coco jumped in. “Uh… you’re needed at the party, man. Gotta refresh those kegs. You think ice buckets refill themselves?”   
  


“What, right now?” EZ asked incredulously.   
  


“You wanna earn that patch, don’t you?” Gilly chimed.   
  


“Fine.” EZ said reluctantly. He turned to me as I pulled on my jacket. He cupped my face and brushed his lips across my cheek. I felt the burn of Angel’s glare as he watched us.  
  


When EZ pulled away, he cleared his throat and introduced me to his brother.   
  


“Mel, this is my brother Angel. Despite what you’ve just seen, he’s not a bad guy. Rude, maybe, but not bad,” he said, punching Angel’s chest lightheartedly, and Angel wrapped his arm around EZ for a playful headlock. For a moment, the ice melted. The love they shared was genuine.  
  


“Make yourself at home here. You can stay as long as you’d like.” EZ assured me.  
  


“No, I’m not going to impose.“ I paused coughing lightly, afraid of making eye contact with Angel. “You’ve been more than hospitable. I’m going to call Rosie and crash with her for a few days.”  
  


“Yeah? You sure?”  
  


“Positive.”  
  


“I’ll call you later then, okay? Angel, take care of her, will you? Make sure she gets there safely?”  
  


“Yeah bro. I’ll take care of her. Don’t worry about it.” Angel sniffed. "Get out of here before Prez catches you slacking off."   
  


Jumping at the opportunity to clear the room, Coco grabbed EZ by the shoulder to lead him out of the trailer quickly. Ándale, Prospect!”  
  


Before exiting, Gilly eyed me and Angel, shaking his head.  
  
  
“Whatever the hell this is? Is fucking messy. Y’all figure this shit out!” He declared, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

For a few moments Angel and I stood silently in the trailer, with me staring at the most interesting dust bunny on the floor. The silence was weighing on me but I didn’t know how to start. “I don’t know what to say,” was all I could softly convey.  
  


Angel stepped towards me like he was going to start yelling and I winced.   
  


Taking a deep breath, he noticed the bandage on my cheek, and took me by the chin inspecting the cut. “What happened to your face?” He asked, quietly concerned.   
  


I swiped his hand away angrily. “Don’t pretend to care. You were gone for more than a month without any kind of notice.”   
  


He waved the first white flag and I shot it down on sight, and Angel was having none of it.   
  


“Oh, so what? So you go and fuck my brother?” His voice rising.   
  


I paced back and forth. The walls of the trailer were closing in on us. The room was too small now with Angel’s tall form towering over me.   
  


“I didn’t know he was your brother!” My voice cracked. “That’s not fair. You gave me no way to reach you.” It was getting too hot now with us throwing verbal jabs left and right. 

  
“You-” He pointed his finger at me accusingly. “You always show up to screw things up,” He finally said throwing his arms in the air.  
  
  
“So this is my fault?” My head was spinning. I fanned my flushing skin. “I need air. I can’t do this here.” I pushed past Angel towards the exit and he followed, close on my heels.   
  


“This way,” Angel said, leading me by the arm as we stride passed the front gate to the street on the other side.   
  


I pulled my arm away to press my hand over the iron gate, breathing deeply the cool night air. I felt the faint beat of the music playing across the yard.  
  


“Why didn’t you tell me you were a Mayan when we met that night? You had so many opportunities.”   
  


“Being a Mayan… it’s who I am. But it’s not all I am.” It was Angel’s turn to pace. “Shit… that night? I don’t know! You just saw me as I was, and not me with the cut. You weren’t scared of me, you weren’t trying to get with a Mayan. I just... I felt like just a regular dude.”   
  


I leaned against the iron fence, nodding.   
  


“How the fuck do you know EZ?” Angel asked.  
  


“My family supplies your club. We stock your beverages. EZ’s the one who’s always here.”  
  


Angel bellowed a sardonic, “Fuuucckkkkkk!”   
  


“And how do you know Becky?” I asked with feigned curiosity.   
  


“Who’s Becky?”  
  


“The bleach blonde bitch?” I yelled. “Becky with the dried out roots? Becky with the bad hair? That slut who was grinding all over your dick…. ” I was on a roll. I could have kept going if Angel didn’t grab me by the shoulders to shake me.   
  


“You were all over my BROTHER, MVP. Shit!”  
  


“For the last fucking time, I didn’t know he was your brother!" I sighed coming to a realization. "We could keep going around in circles like this, can’t we? Before the party started, I had no idea he was your brother. But when I learned, at first I panicked. But then I saw you in the yard with that girl... and I got so jealous. I was so hurt, Angel.”  
  
  
"EZ and I didn't do anything after that. The feeling wasn't the same." I added.   
  
  
Angel pensively nodded.   
  


“The night we met, I was attracted to you. Not Angel from the Mayans. Just you--Angel. But you were just telling me what I wanted to hear, weren't you? You were kind to me only because you wanted to fuck me. And once you got that you had no intention of seeing me again.”   
  
  
Angel interjected. “Look around you."   
  
  
"What kind of life do you think you would have if you were with me? My guys, this club- they're my family. But I'm not an idiot. The guns, the violence, the drugs. This is no life.” Angel retorted. “And girls like 'Becky' are always around to keep the bed warm and our cocks sucked.” His face flashed between bittersweet anger and a calm resolve.  
  


“And EZ? This the life you want for your brother?”   
  


“He's not a full patch. He can still get out.” Angel replied as if this was not the first time he’s thought about his brother’s future. He was so calm and clear headed now, it was scary. “That night, I wasn't lying when I said you reminded me of him. You deserve more. You both do. Something pure, and good that lasts.”   
  


“Who says that’s your decision to make?” A lone tear threatened to fall down my cheek.  
  


Angel turned to press me up against the fence. So much like our first night together but this time there was nothing for me to grip. Those familiar goosebumps rose and the hairs on the back of my neck stood at his proximity. He took my hips in his hands and glowered. His face inches from mine, his fingers gliding up over this dress and this body already so acquainted with his touch.   
  


I swallowed thickly wanting to feel his kiss on me.  
  


“Because EZ was wrong about me. I am a bad guy.” 

  
He reached into the inside pocket of my jean jacket retrieving and handing me my cell phone.   
  


“Call your friend.” He ordered, walking away from me.

  
“She’ll be expecting you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be less frequent now as I think about where this story will be headed... but I appreciate you reading and staying with this story!


	7. Apples to Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel tries her best to get over Angel (again). Meanwhile, Bishop asks Angel to look into some financial matters that threatens both his relationship with Ezekiel and with Mel. 
> 
> *Chapter has some smut... just a smidge...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta reader now! Thanks Mackey! :)

I stared dumbly at the phone in my hand for a few moments before tears pricked at the corner of my eyes.  
  


_ Don’t cry, don’t you dare freakin’ cry.  _ I repeated, sniffling.   
  


Angel made this an easy decision, so why was I getting so emotional? He was right. His brother and I just fit together. Everything about us makes sense, whereas Angel and I were like oil and water. We had nothing in common that wasn’t physical. Relationships like that never last. It would have ended in heartbreak anyway.   
  


_ Yes _ , I thought wiping my tears with the back of my hand--  _ this is for the best.   
  
_

I texted Rosie and asked if I could crash with her.   
  


_ Sure,  _ she responded _ . What happened with EZ?  
  
_

I didn’t have the sense to get into it now. I just wanted to get out of the club with the least amount of drama.   
  


_ I’ll tell you later.  
  
_

I began rounding the corner of the gate to retrieve my things, but Gilly was walking towards me with my bag in his hand.  
  


“Hey, you okay? Angel asked me to take you to your friend.” He responded sheepishly.   
  


I stared at my bag and knew it was really over. My lip quivered and the tears threatened to fall again.   
  


“Oh god,” Gilly panicked, rummaging through his pockets and shoving a barbecue stained napkin at me. “Please don’t cry. Weepy women fucking kill me.”   
  


The drive over to Rosie’s was quiet and uneventful, save for Gilly counting on his fingers all the reasons why Angel wasn’t worth my time.  


  
“Snores like a freighter.”  
  
  
“Mixes his whites with his colors.”  
  


“Impulsive idiot! That’s my bro and I love him but he never thinks any of his plans through. Do you wanna see my bullet wound from Angel’s last cockamamie plan?” He said, one hand on the wheel and lifting his shirt with the other.   
  


I shook my head, and twisted the napkin Gilly gave me.  
  


“Oh and don’t get me started on when he drinks out of the carton and puts the carton back in the refrigerator that we ALL share at the club,” he said, glancing at me as we pulled into Rosie’s driveway.   
  


“Hey, I don’t know what you’ve got going on with EZ, but you got Angel’s blessing, okay?”   
  


I stared wistfully out the window, and sighed. I thanked him for the ride, as Rosie waved at us from the porch. Gilly’s arm shot up to wave back. 

  
As I unlocked the door, Gilly grew bashful. “Uh… Mel? Do you know if your friend Rosie is single?”

  
“What?” I blinked at the way he looked at her. It was a sweet, unadulterated enamoration. When did this happen?

  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
  


Right now, the only thing cheering me up is the thought that something good will come out of this for Rosie.   
  


* * *

(Weeks later)

  
EZ heard Angel’s footsteps walking pass his trailer and invited his brother inside.   
  


“Want a beer?”   
  


Angel shrugged.  
  


“What’s going on in that big head of yours?” Angel said, his finger swiveling, ready to poke EZ in the temple. Without pause, his brother smacked his hand aside and put a beer in it instead. Angel chuckled and popped the cap off his beer. He reached for EZ’s bottle too.   
  


“You got that Rain Man look in your eye.”   
  


EZ took a drink. “Remember that girl from the barbecue? The one you walked in on?”  
  


Angel muffled an affirmative in a long swig.   
  


“What about her?”  
  


“Since that night she ran out of my trailer, things have just been... off.” He held the bottle up to his mouth.   
  


“Maybe you don’t got game, bro.” Angel jeered.   
  


EZ snickered and elbowed Angel in the ribs. “Look at this face, eh? Come on. You know the ladies love me.”    
  


Angel’s eyes narrowed. “Vicky’s girls don’t count ‘cause we pay them.”   
  


They shared a laugh before EZ got serious again.  
  


“Alright, but I like Mel. So I’m here asking my big brother for advice. What do you think I should do? It was like one minute we were hot and heavy and then something flipped after the barbecue. I can’t figure it out,” EZ mused, sipping his beer.   
  


“We’ve gone out a few times since, but when I try to touch her, she just tenses up.”   
  


“I don’t know, hermano. Maybe you smell? Or bitches be crazy?”   
  


Angel took a slow swill and held the bitter taste in his mouth for a moment before swallowing.   
  


“Out of curiosity, how far have you gone with her? This Mel girl.”  
  


EZ played with the neck of the brown bottle, spinning it between his fingers. “I mean, we’ve made out…”   
  


“Uh huh,” Angel frowned at the floor.   
  


“And that night at the barbecue I went down on her.”  
  


Angel reflexively coughed, and played it off with a nod of his head.   
  


“Okay, maybe you weren’t any good then,” He insisted, ears turning red, and fingers white knuckling the bottle.   
  


“Nah, bro. I’m good at that. I know I blew her mind.” EZ flexed his biceps, gesturing his technique. “Her thighs were trembling in my arms...She was gushing all over my tongue...”   
  


Angel’s voice rose, cutting him off. “Ahhh! You know what? I can’t have this conversation with you!”   
  


“What?” EZ said confused. “Wait a minute, you asked me, remember? Plus you always make me listen to the stuff you do on your dates-- which by the way, the girls I know do NOT like it when you put your fingers there....”  
  


He shook his head. “It’s not the same.”  
  
  
“Why not?”   


_ Because it’s Mel.   
  
_

“‘Cause now I’m the one doing the listening!” Angel drained the last of his beer. “Why don’t you ask Coco for advice?”  
  


“Aren’t you always telling me that praying at the Church of Coco is like asking for extra barbecue sauce at McDonalds? Pointless? You know he’s going to give me some confusing unsolvable riddle for the meaning of life.”  
  


“True… true… I guess you’ll just have to figure it out on your own. Solve your own problems? Fight your own battles?” Angel rambled on. “I’m gonna go into the clubhouse and get a real drink. Besides we got templo in fifteen. I’ll see you inside, yeah?”  
  


Angel bounced from the trailer, not giving EZ time to respond. He shuffled across the yard, still holding the empty beer bottle in his hand. He wanted to hurl it against the nearest wall and let go of this misguided rage. It was stupid. He was happy for EZ, but he also felt like he sacrificed the only good thing that ever came into his life. He tried to remember that this was for the best. If it works out between them, then his brother could finally get out of Santo Padre and live the life he was supposed to have-- get an honest job, a beautiful girl, live a normal life.  _ Giving up on Mel was a good call, _ he reminded himself.   
  


But wanting good things for others wasn’t supposed to be this hard or feel this shitty.   
  


Angel entered the clubhouse and found Bishop smoking a cigarette and drinking coffee with his reading glasses perched low on the bridge of his nose. The sound of his pen tapping against the table echoed through the empty room.  
  


“Hey, Angel.”  
  


“Prez,” he nodded.   
  


Bishop removed his glasses. “I hate these things. They make me feel old as shit. Unfortunately I can’t read anything without them. Don’t tell the guys, eh,” he said shuffling papers. “They give me enough grief as it is.”  
  


“Angel, come here. Let me run something by you. Your brother signs for our orders from Pineda Beverage Company, right?” He asked, handing Angel a stack of bills.  
  


“Yeah, I think so. What am I looking at?” Angel squinted. “What’s this?”  
  


“We’re billed for a dozen cases of tequila but I’m only counting five for the latest order. And another twenty cases of Modelo from two weeks ago, but Chucky didn’t see any in the fridge at all? And why are there so many cases of Heineken on this order? Only the Sons drink that crap. We keep one case for Happy and that’s it.”   
  


Angel perused the the papers in his hands.   
  


“Looks like we’re missing at least a few grand worth of product for the last two months too,” Bishop continued. “My eyes aren’t  _ that _ bad.”   
  


“Mierda...” Angel said rifling through the invoices.   
  


“Do me a favor and look into it will you? Or should I ask EZ? I’m not accusing him of nothin’ ‘cause he’s a good kid, and you vouched for him.” Bishop said. “I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt... But isn’t he dating the Pineda girl?”  
  


“Maybe, I don’t know the details,” Angel lied.   
  


Bishop got straight to the point. “All I’m saying is this isn’t the first time a Mayan made a bad call over some pussy---”   
  


Angel cut him off and collected the rest of the invoices from the table.   
  


“It’s probably just an accounting error. Don’t worry about it, jefe.”

  
Angel shoved the bills into the inside pocket of his cut. “I’ll sort it out.”   
  


Templo felt like eternity. Angel tried to focus on the chatter around gun runs, and Galindo’s cartel troubles, but he couldn’t fully pay attention. He replied when spoken to but for the most part stayed quiet, flicking the ash of a burning barely smoked cigarette. Afterwards, Angel waved off offers from Coco and Gilly to get food. “I gotta handle something first,” he said heading for the door, brushing past his brother who was wiping down the tables.   
  


EZ watched Angel rush out. “What’s going on with him?” 

* * *

Since getting ghosted, dumped, and my heart broken by Angel in less than two months, you could say I was a little out of sorts. Rosie’s couch was more comfortable than it looked, and I always had a reliable carpool since we worked in the same school. Even so, my job performance was starting to suffer and most days I begged her to just let me call out sick. She would respond by pulling the pillow out from under my head and swatting me with it till I rolled off the couch. “Get up! There’s no pity parties in this house sis,” she shouted, throwing work clothes at me. Rosie kept me on a schedule and it kept me sane.   
  


She also stopped stocking her freezer with Ben and Jerrys, and my waistline thanked her for it.   
  


I was trying to make it work with EZ. I  _ wanted _ to make it work. Every rational brain cell told me that this was the kind of man I deserved. If he wasn’t Angel’s brother, I could see myself falling for him, but now my mind was all muddled. I had no time to process that I had gotten involved with both Reyes brothers and could no longer be around either of them and act like a normal human being. Not that Angel was ever around anyhow. If I met up with EZ at the club, and Angel was there, he’d bolt in the opposite direction.   
  


But to EZ’s credit, he kept trying with me too. He called to make sure I got to Rosie’s safely and wasn’t offended that I passed on his offer to stay over. He never made me feel uncomfortable. When he kissed me, and my body would tense up in his arms, he would let go. “Everything okay?” he’d whisper, and I would lie my face off over and over again.   
  


Tomorrow, I will tell him that we need to take it slower, maybe even take a break till I could get my head straight. I can’t tell him about Angel, but I also can’t lie to him anymore. Everything is most definitely not okay.    
  


Meanwhile, work still needs to get done, which is why I went to the beverage warehouse early on a Friday evening.  
  


I finished checking off the last of the inventory and headed upstairs for the office that overlooked the pallets. The situation at home continued to be tense but for the sake of Tiyo’s business, I felt an obligation to be here. Frank ignored me, and that was fine by me. He might be somewhere on the premises but I couldn’t care less as long as he stayed out of my way.   
  


I was finishing paperwork when the low grumble of a motorcycle engine could be heard approaching.  _ Was it EZ? Did I forget we had a date?  _ I looked out the window expecting to find one Reyes brother and instead spotted Angel’s long body climbing off his chopper.    
  


I flung open the door and skipped down half the metal steps, but Angel strode towards me and motioned me to head into the office. “We need to talk,” he barked, backing me into the room. He shut the door and locked it.   
  


“What are you doing here?” I asked. There was an intensity in his eyes, and he was scaring me a little.   
  


Angel pulled a stack of papers from inside his leather vest and and shoved them at me.   
  


“Explain this,” he ordered. 

  
“These are… invoices? From our company to the Mayans organization.” I replied, looking them over.   
  


I glanced at the sums. “These numbers seem very off.”   
  


Angel took a deep breath.   
  


“Answer me this, Mel and you gotta be real with me. Are you using my brother to steal money from the club?”  
  


“What?” I exclaimed. “I’m not! How could you think I’d do something like that?” 

  
I went to my desk and entered the invoice numbers into the computer to check the sums against the system. “These aren’t the same copies we have on file, and these aren’t the accounts we’ve received.” I pointed to the screen.   
  


“We were paid 15-20% of that amount, see?”   
  


“Well if the Mayans paid in full, where’s the rest of the money?”   
  


“Shit, I don’t know!” I blinked.  _ If it wasn’t me, and it definitely wasn’t Tiyo…. _ “Wait… oh that slimy motherfucker--”   
  


Angel looked confused.  
  


“My cousin, Frank. It’s gotta be him.”   
  


“He here?” Angel was wound up and looking for a fight.   
  


“I don’t know. He was here earlier but he just sort of ….scurries around and stays hidden like a rat. I can’t believe this. I know he's a piece of shit, but I never thought he would do something like this! I swear to you, Angel. I didn’t know. I’ll figure out a way to get you the money back.”  
  


Angel’s long legs paced the entirety of the room several times over, unsure of what to do next.   
  


I sat at the edge of the desk and began after a beat.  
  


“So… that’s it? You just came all the way here just to accuse me? I can’t believe you think I would do that.”   
  


He threw his arms. “I didn’t think you were the kind of girl who spreads your legs for any _tonto del culo_ who comes ‘round your way either.”  
  


“Well, that dumbass is your brother, so-” I replied with my arms folded.  
  


“I know…” After all that loud blustering, he answered quietly.  
  


“And it fucking kills me. He’s my heart. I love my brother. But I see you with him? And I wanna scream. He tries to talk to me about you, and I can’t sit still,” he admitted, body slumping as he sidled next to me.  
  


“You’re the one who gave up on me. But since I can’t pretend that nothing is wrong now that I know you’re brothers, I’m going to slow things down with EZ tomorrow. Maybe even take a break.”   
  


“Really?” He sounded surprised, and stood up to face me.   
  


“I can’t just be with him after I’ve been with you,” I shrugged.   
  


“Oh?” Angel’s eyebrow arched as he inched towards me, his tattooed arm grazing my bare one.   
  


I hated the way that sounded. It was sure to go to his egotistical head.    
  
  
“It’s more of an issue that you’re brothers, and very different men. I’m not comparing you two,” I tried to explain.   
  


“It’s like apples to oranges, so don’t get the wrong idea! Besides, you’re probably still dipping your wick in every clearance sale ‘Yankee Candle’ ho.” I huffed.   
  


Angel laughed, breaking the tension. He leaned, hands confidently brushing across my hips. The proper thing to do would be to get up and move, or slap his hands away, but his fingers squeezed across my thighs, and the feel of his big rings pressing into my flesh just made me feel all kinds of conflicted.   
  


“Am I the apple or the orange? Which is the sweeter fruit?” He asked, bringing those hands up to my cradle my neck.  
  


Before I could reply, he kissed me.  _ Cocky bastard _ . It was sloppy and dirty, and fucking hot. Against my better judgement I wanted to take everything he was offering. Angel knew how to unlock my every inhibition, and I reciprocated with tiny breathless affirmations.   
  


“Jesus...” I murmured, as he fumbled the buttons on my blouse.   
  


His lips were soft and wet and his beard scratched across my neck. He found my pulse point and sucked while his large calloused hands slipped under my bra to grab my tits. The steel of his rings scraped against the sensitive skin and I arched deeper into his touch.   
  


“I missed you so much. You have no idea,” he said, mouths colliding again.  
  


As I reached to undo his jeans, I was distracted by several bright flashes of light through the window.   
  


“Angel…. Angel…” I cried, peeking over his shoulder, trying to get his attention.  
  


“Yeah, baby….”  
  


“No, Angel! Stop, look.” I hastily buttoned up my shirt and pulled him to the window.  
  


We hid our eyes from the brightness, but between flashes, I knew we were fucked. Frank smiled at us from the warehouse floor below, phone raised in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know that my beta reader came up with a great alternative title to this chapter which I couldn't use... "Eggplants to Cucumbers," lol. 
> 
> Well, what did you think? As always, thank you for reading and I appreciate all feedback!


	8. Did your Tiyo fuck Satan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Frank's shady dealings and now Mel and Angel have a whole new problem to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter!

Angel scrambled from the office and ran down the steps to confront my cousin and I followed close behind. Frank was still holding up his phone, recording this entire interaction, but retreating to put some distance between him and a fuming Angel. 

  
“Give me the phone, you cock sucking--.”

  
“Cock sucking?” Frank laughed. “Isn’t that Melissa’s job?”

  
Angel lunged at him and Frank took a few extra steps back. 

  
“Hey! Calm the fuck down! I have the video, and I already have the pictures. I’m going to send them to 'El Presidente' and to your brother if you don’t do exactly as I say. But if you take another step, I’m gonna go live with it right now tell everyone who's been cheating the MC.” 

  
Frank turned his threats to me now. “And that you’ve been cheating on EZ. How do you think he’d feel about you breaking his heart, and with the one person he trusts more than anyone else in the world?”

  
I could only shake my head. “Don’t.”

  
“It’s funny. I wasn’t even going to involve you, Melissa. I might hate you, but you’re still my family. If you had just minded your own business and stayed in the van like I had fucking asked you to and not gotten involved with the MC, you wouldn’t be in this mess right now, but this works for me too.”

  
“So it was you? You embezzled the money from the club. Are you proud of yourself? What would Tiyo say?” I was dismayed. 

  
“What would the old man say? It’s so predictable. Why can you be more like Melissa? Well how would Tiyo react to learning he raised the town whore?”

  
“Hey!” Angel cautioned, shuffling forward. 

  
“Tut-tut, not so close,” Frank said. “I could slip up and hit post or send if I’m not careful. Don't give me a reason.”

  
“Fine, so what do you want then?” Angel spat. 

  
“I have a small debt I have to settle at San Buhu, and you’re going to help me do it.”

  
The weird texts that Frank was receiving suddenly made sense now. 

  
“What? The tribal casino? How much?”

  
“Fifteen large. You’re good for it, Angel. You’re very resourceful. I’m sure you could come up with the funds, and if you do this then we’re square.” 

  
Angel stepped cautiously forward, his hands in the air. “And if I say, no? Who’d the MC believe anyway, you or me?”

  
Frank got into his truck, and started the engine. “That’s why I’m going to tell them that Melissa is the one who stole the money with EZ. It’s called collateral. You’re not going to let anything happen to them, right?” 

  
Angel grimaced, and knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

  
Frank dangled a thumb drive. “I have all the paperwork I doctored to prove it too, plus the video evidence to show that big bro got involved to cover it up. Doesn’t look like you have much of a choice.”

  
I’ve never seen Angel look this defeated, and there was nothing I could do.

  
“You got 72 hours.” Frank barked, and with that he drove away. 

  
I buried my face in my hands and cried. “This is all my fault, Angel.”

  
“Hey… hey… No, it’s not. It’s not your fault,” He wrapped an arm around me.“Your cousin’s a piece of shit though. How did he turn out like that?” Angel asked rhetorically, watching the truck in the distance. “Did your Tiyo fuck Satan or something?”

  
I sniffled, inconsolable. “Where am I gonna get that kind of cash? I think I have about two or three grand saved… but,” I trailed off. 

  
“I could open a line of credit against the business, or maybe get advanced payment from our other customers before supplying them?” I thought aloud. “I don’t know if that would get me the money fast enough.”

  
“Listen, before you go all Bernie Madoff, we are in this together. I got you,” Angel grabbed me by the shoulders. “You heard him. He brought my family and the club into this, and put this on me. You’re not alone and I’m going to figure this out.” 

  
He kissed the top of my head. “Go back to Rosie’s and I’ll reach out when I find a solution.”

* * *

Shit, Angel thought. He promised Mel he would solve their problem but he had no clue how he was going to do it. The first night he came up with three ideas that all involved robbing a bank, but he knew that was the stupidest plan. There was already enough heat on him. He calculated that between the two of them they had five or six grand tops. He couldn’t involve Coco or Gilly or bring the club into this, especially since Bishop was already suspicious of Mel. 

  
That evening he started driving around in circles hoping a brilliant idea would hit him and wound up outside Felipe’s house. He saw EZ’s bike was also parked outside. When all else fails, the instinct was to return home. As a last resort he would ask Pops if he could borrow some money, but there had to be a better way. 

  
Inside, Angel found EZ sitting on the sofa watching one of their dad’s history channel specials and drinking a beer.

  
“Hey bro. Where’s Pops?” 

  
“Shower,” he grunts between swigs.

  
Angel paced around the living room, peeking into random drawers and shuffling papers. “You remember those piggy banks mom gave us for Christmas that one year when we asked for Nintendo? Thought it could teach us the value of a dollar?”

  
“What about it?” EZ asked, eyes focused on the screen. He waved for Angel to stop blocking the set.   
  
  
“You think I put any cash in mine?”

  
EZ switched off the TV, and sat up straight. “Angel, what’s going on? You need money or something?”

  
Angel ignored him and kept searching. 

  
“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to beat it out of you?”

  
“It’s nothing. It’s a personal thing that’s got nothing to do with the MC.” Angel lied, and EZ’s eyes narrowed. 

  
He debated what he should say and decided to go the route of the half truth. 

  
“Okay fine… I got a marker at San Buho that’s due. Yeah, I know the Mayans got a connect through Taza, but I gotta keep this off book, and out of the club, you know? Can’t let them know I fucked shit up. This is my problem to take care of.”

  
“Damn, Angel. That’s some mess.”

  
You don’t know the half of it, Angel thought. 

  
“Well, how much do you need?”

  
He looked off into the distance. “What? Why?”

  
EZ put down his beer and went into the hallway, returning with a duffle bag. When he unzipped it, Angel’s jaw dropped.

  
“Why the hell do you have all this money?" Here he was thinking about robbing a bank, when it looked like EZ already beat him to it. "Shit, who did you rob?” 

  
“No one. I’ve been socking my cut from runs since I’ve been at the MC,” EZ explained. 

  
Angel fanned through the bills and roughly did the math. “There’s gotta be… like more than ten grand in here. Fuck, EZ… I can’t accept this.” He said, shaking his head. 

  
“I’m not giving it to you. It’s a loan, dummy. You’ll pay me back.” He pushed the bag into Angel’s hands.

  
“Besides, I wouldn’t have gotten back on my feet, or found purpose with the Mayans if it wasn’t for you.” EZ said earnestly. “I guess I’m a little ashamed that you know about this now. It was supposed to be money to help me start over in case things didn’t work out here. But things are going well.”

  
“Wait… so this is like... your freedom money?” Angel realized. “If I take this, it stops you from ever getting out of Santo Padre.”

  
“So? I don’t need it anymore because I know this is where I’m supposed to be, and you helped me see that. I know I don’t say this enough, but I love you, Angel.” EZ said. 

  
His brother’s kindness was really twisting the knife of guilt into his stomach at this moment. Angel felt sick. 

  
“Why do you look like you’re gonna throw up?”

  
He swallowed and tried to shake off the doubt. He tried to ignore that feeling and focus on the solution that was in his hands. 

  
“You’re just getting really sappy on me little brother, that’s all.” 

  
Angel weighed the risks. It would be far worse if Frank made good on his promise and wrecked the relationship he had with his brother, and his brothers in arms. If he didn’t stop Frank and get rid of those videos, photos, and documents, all their lives would be ruined. At least with this money he was one step closer to solving their problem. Besides, whatever was going on between him and Mel needed to be solved without her fucking cousin putting a gun to their heads and blackmailing them. 

  
Angel stared at the cash. “I don’t know what to say, Ezekiel.” 

  
“Say thank you, get me another beer, and promise me you’ll stop gambling, you moron.”

  
“Whatever you say, EZ. I owe you one,” he said, embracing his brother. “Thank you.”

  
Felipe came shuffling out of the bathroom, drying his head. “I like it when you get along like that, mis hijos. Are you staying, Angel?” 

  
With this problem behind him, Angel relaxed a little. “Yeah, I can stay and hang out with you two for a while.” He turned the TV back on. “Pop, you ever watch anything other than war documentaries? I think there’s a UFC fight on ESPN.”

  
“Two men brutally beating the shit out of each other?” Felipe shook his head. “Where’s the noble cause in that? What do you get out of it?”

  
EZ and Angel looked at each other, and replied in unison. 

  
“A gold belt.”

* * *

Angel woke up and rubbed his eyes. A few rays of sunlight peeked from behind the curtains, and the birds were beginning to chirp. Both he and EZ had fallen asleep on their father’s couches, and his brother was curled up with a blanket over his head. Crap, Angel didn’t intend to stay the night and knew he had to put the wheels in motion if he wanted to get the payment to San Buho before the end of the day. 

  
As quietly as he could he gathered his things and EZ’s duffle bag, and headed out to the porch to make the call. 

  
“Mel….” he whispered. “It’s me… Did I wake you? Listen I have it. Get in touch with Frank and have him meet me at San Buho by this afternoon.”

  
“No… no you’re not coming,” Angel pressed, in a hush tone but after some back and forth debate, eventually he seemed to relent. “Okay…. fine. Get ready, baby. I’ll pick you up in an hour.” 

  
Angel got on his bike and began to depart. But if he had only turned around he would have spotted Ezekiel's shadow behind the front door screen, listening to every word.


	9. The Heimlich Maneuver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Mel make the trip to San Buho, but Angel has an eerie feeling they're not alone.

When Angel promised me he would take care of it, I believed him. But it still didn’t sit right with me to let him clean up my mess while I sat around and did nothing. My family shit was bleeding into more than just familial spats as Frank seemed determined to drag us all down with him. I drained what I could from my accounts, and waited for Angel outside on the steps of Rosie's house, impatiently tapping my keys against the side of the railing. I heard the rumble of his bike as he slowly approached.   
  
“Hop on,” he gestured, tossing me the spare helmet. 

The cool morning air, a blue California sky- it was a beautiful day to go for a ride, and nearly made me forget why we were out on the road. I clung to Angel and pressed my face against the leather. There were butterflies in my stomach but I convinced myself they were from nerves and hunger and not from how nice it feels to have any excuse to hold him like this.

“Ease up there, MVP. You practicing ‘The Heimlich Maneuver’?” He yelled over his shoulder. I mumbled an apology against his back, but didn’t loosen my grip. 

A little after an hour, Angel slowed and veered towards a rest stop attached to a tiny coffee shop. 

“Why are you pulling off here?” I asked, finally unwinding my fingers.  
  
“I need to fill up.” 

Angel pulled a duffle out of the saddle of the bike. “Why don’t you get us a table, and don’t let this out of your sight, got it?” He said, handing me the bag. 

There was a heft to it and I could guess what it contained. How did he get all this money so fast? And did I even want to know? 

The little cafe had packaged sandwiches and fresh coffee so I ordered for us. I hugged the bag protectively to my chest and watched Angel from the window. An unlit cigarette dangled from his lips as he gassed up his Harley, his expression unperturbed. When he looked up and caught me staring, he removed the cigarette from his mouth and twiddled the filter sheepishly before finally tucking it in his kutte, taking long strides into the cafe.

“You can smoke if you want, Angel.” I said. 

“Nah, I was thinking about quitting anyway,” he shrugged, sitting down unwrapping his sandwich.

I was skeptical. “Really? Since when?” 

“30 seconds ago.” He replied without pause, taking a bite. 

“How come? Because I don’t like it?” 

He chewed and looked me squarely in the eyes. “Maybe I care about what you think of me,” he grinned. “Is that so bad?”

“Stop playing,” I reached across the table to smack him as he laughed and threw up an arm in defense. 

“I’m not! I’m being serious!” He chuckled with his mouth full. “Yo, don’t hit me so hard- you’re gonna make me choke for real and then you’d really have to give me the Heimlich.” 

We were always fighting, flirting, or on the verge of fucking, but also seemingly on an awkward first date. Our chemistry was so weird.

I sat down in a huff and started fumbling with the plastic wrap on the sandwich. I could feel my face turning red as I struggled with the packaging. 

“What do they do? Childproof this shit?” 

Angel set down his food and reached across the shaky little folding table in this nondescript cafe and took the sandwich from me. “You have to find the edges,” he explained patiently, unwrapping my food. “See? Like this.” 

He gave me the sandwich, and our fingers touched. There was a little spark of static electricity, and he laid his hand across the table, palm outstretched like an offering. 

“Angel?” I asked.

“Yes, baby?” 

“Don’t call me that,” I pleaded. We didn’t have time to talk about what to do with EZ before we were ambushed by my asshole cousin, but I needed to do right by him too.  
  
“I hope you washed your hands before touching the food,” I said, clearing my throat. I reached into my purse and pulled out a little bottle of Purell. I squirted some in my palms and rubbed them together and then squirted some in his and he let it pool there. 

“Rub your hands together,” I instructed.

“This one is occupied,” was his cheeky reply as he picked up the paper cup of coffee. “You mind?” 

He was so annoying. I rubbed the Purell into his hand and between his ringed fingers, and then he grasped mine and refused to let go. Sure, I had already straddled Angel half naked, and had his dick inside me, but holding his hand while he massaged my palm, as he drank coffee made me melt like an ice cube in summer.

“I haven’t done this in so long. It’s nice- kinda feels dating in elementary school,” he observed. 

“C’mon, Angel. What do you think we’re doing?” I croaked. “I have 15 grand on my lap and you want to hold hands and flirt.”    
  
“Hey, I’m just trying to make lemonade out of lemons. Have you given any thought to what you’re gonna tell EZ? About us?”

“So there’s an ‘us’?” I asked. I had been avoiding the topic, but I guess we’re really going to do this. 

“You know how I feel about you,” I said slowly. “But I need to break things off with EZ first. There can’t be an ‘us’ right now.”

“You haven’t tried to hit me again… so there’s a chance in the future, right?” Angel turned his wrist to interlace our fingers. 

I gulped. “I think so, but I don’t want to get between your relationship as brothers, and I don’t want to be unfaithful to EZ either. He knows something is wrong and he’s giving me so much space. Your brother is a really good person, and I feel like shit doing this to him.”

Angel’s fingers suddenly tensed and he released my hand with a bashful sigh. “I know,” he said nodding at the duffle bag.

“You mean…?”

“Yeah, little brother loaned me that money,” Angel said. He saw the look of horror on my face and clarified. “He thinks I have a marker at San Buho. He doesn’t know about the other stuff.” 

A moment of awkward tension hung in the air as we came to an understanding. We needed to solve one problem at a time. 

“Let’s get going then.” Angel finally said, brushing the crumbs off his shirt and getting up. He pulled his own bottle of hand sanitizer from his pocket and smirked. 

“Of course, I cleaned my hands before we ate. Gas stations are disgusting,” he said knowingly.

After putting the duffle back in the saddle, I settled on the bike behind Angel, who shifted nervously. He paused and darted his head around the rest stop as if he was looking for someone. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked. 

“Ah, it’s nothing. Just a weird feeling I guess.” He said, finally turning on the engine and speeding off. 

* * *

We reached the casino in under an hour. I received a text from Frank just before leaving the rest stop that we should hand the cash to him outside the casino but I refused. I wanted all the files, paperwork and recordings he had, but I needed assurances that it was really over so I wouldn’t be trapped cleaning up his messes again. When I checked my phone again, he told us to meet him in a conference room off the main playing floor. 

“Follow my lead.” Angel said with confidence. He knew his way around this place and was familiar with the layout. “It’s not a private room like where we would handle club business,” he explained. “They probably have him held in there with security to make sure he pays.”

Angel was right. When we entered the conference space, Frank was sitting in an office chair with a casino representative, and security standing over him. 

“Hey cuz. Thanks for coming,” he began to stand up. “See, I told you she’d come. We can get this squared.” 

The casino representative, Ikal, pushed him back into the chair. He assessed us when we entered the room. 

“Your cousin is with a Mayan,” he observed.

Angel cleared his throat and approached. “Hey, this is a personal visit. I’m not here on behalf of the club. We got the money. . but this guy promised to give us something in return.” 

“That isn’t my concern.” Ikal replied. “His business will be settled if you have the twenty grand he owes us.”

“Twenty? I said incredulously, clutching the duffle. “He told us he owes fifteen.”

“He owed fifteen.” Ikal emphasized. “Past-tense. In the last hour he lost another five.”

“I can’t believe this. I’ll kill you myself,” I dropped the bag and rushed forward with anger but Angel held me back. 

“Okay, listen. Unfortunately we’re a little short. We have fifteen in cash here but we can make this work.” Angel tapped the patch on his kutte. “Like you said, I’m a Mayan and the Mayans have always been friends with the tribe. The patch says ‘El Secretario’ so you know I have a seat at the table. If you can forgive the 5k, I’m sure the club will look upon that favorably.” 

“I thought you said you weren’t here on behalf of the club,” Ikal said. 

“Dude, I gotta try, right? Come on, 5k? That’s chump change. I’ll personally work it out with Taza and Adam to make sure business at San Buho remains fruitful long term.”

“I suppose I can live with this.” Ikal gestured for security to take the duffle. “You can see yourselves out when you’ve finished.” He said, leaving the room. 

Frank got up from his seat and applauded. 

“Wow, that was masterful! See, you’re not the dumb brother after all.”

Angel’s jaw clenched and it was my turn to hold him back. 

“The files, Frank. Hand them over. You promised.” I motioned to him. My patience for his schemes was running thin. 

“I don’t have them on me. Besides now that I witnessed what a resourceful team you two make, it would be a shame to waste this opportunity.”

“Enough! I’m done with you.” I yelled and Frank stepped back, looking past us towards the entrance. 

“Well this just got interesting,” Frank said. 

The double doors of the conference opened and snapped shut with a loud click, and Angel and I turned to find Ezekiel standing in the doorway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to Mac for beta'ing. 
> 
> And thank you all for the comments, kudos and feedback! I deeply appreciate every one.


End file.
